Zuko,not so alone
by Dragonlord Daegen
Summary: takes place durring the episode "the water bending master".With his crew taken and Iroh gone for the evening,Zuko hears intruders on his ship,only to find,not assasins, but 7 girly and very anoying little ponies.By the time this is over,hel WISH it was pirates sent to kill him. T for languege
1. of Princes and Ponies

late one night in the northern most reaches of the Earth Kingdom,a Fire navy ship rests ankor at the coast, where a certain agitated prince Zuko is laying down in his corders muttering angerly to himself, when just then there is a knock on the metal door,wich soon opened as General Iroh walked inside.

"The crew asked that i tell you they wish us safe travals."

"Well good riddens to those tradors!" Zuko retorted angerly tword his uncle.

"I am going out for a little walk, whouldn't you like to come along?" Iroh sugested smiling fondly tword his Nefew,who in return only groaned and turned away from him. Iroh knew Zuko well enof to know what that ment.

"...ok" Iroh shrugged "...Then sit in here alone in the dark..what ever makes you feel better Prince Zuko." he said as he turned and left the room,and soon the ship.

" I don't need them" Zuko muttered "...I don't need enyone" *sigh* "What i need is to capture the Avatar..so father will restore my honor." Zuko said as he placed his hand apon his scar.

*a few minuts later*

*crash*

"HUH!" Zuko quickly jumped to his feet. "who's there?.." "Uncle is that you?" Zuko stepped out of his room and cautiously searched the ship until he finaly came apon the engine room where he saw shadows from around the corner. Without the slightest hesitation,Zuko leapt around the corner,ready to take out the intruders but stopped in compleat shock at what he saw... seven Bright colorfull Ponies with rather largly perportioned heads and big efffectionate eyes...the ponies jumped back a bit, shaking timidly. "wh..who are you?" a Pink Pony with a bright pink main said in a rather frightend voice. Zuko just shook his head and rubbed his eyes in dis-beleif before regaining his aggressive nature. "I am Prince Zuko of the Fire nation...I Demand to know why you are on my ship!" Zuko spouted angerly "Who...and what for that matter..are you?" he said.

To that the same Pink ponie smiled lightly "we're ponies Silly" she gigled "My names Pinkie Pie...and these are my freinds:.." she continued.

"...Scootaloo,Toola Roola,Rainbow Dash,Sweetiebelle,Cheeralee and Starsong." she said happily as she pointed out each one of her freinds. "..as for how we got here...were not shure...we were just watching the most beutifull rainbow on the edge of ponyville when we saw another rainbow appear in the sky,when all of a sudden both rainbows touched..." she continued "and 'poof' we ended up here."

"Pony...vile?" Zuko raised his brow. "Oh dont tell me youv'e never heard of ponyvile" Pinkie pie Giggled. "you know what i think...i think you are lieing!" Zuko glared at the ponies..."I bet you are assasins sent by Admiral Zhao!" "Admiral Zhao?..who's that?" Cheeralee asked. "and whats an 'asassin' Sweetibelle spoke up in an obnoxusly high pitched voice. "we aren't lieing..honest!" Pinkie Pie said frowning slightly.

"Enof!" Zuko stepped forward and thrusted out his fist,shooting a stream of fire out just inches in front of thier feet.

the frightend ponies all backed away a few steps.. "cool beans! how did you do that" Scootaloo said with her eyes widend.

" *hmph* ...whats a matter,never seen a Firebender before? " Zuko agein raised his brow in disbeleaf.

"Fire what?" Starsong asked.

Zuko thot for a few moment's "Maby you arent lying...but until i know for shure you are my prisinors!"

"prisinors" Pinkie pie said frowning "but we rather be your friends" she quickly smiled.

"I dont want eny freinds!" Zuko yelled. "But its fun to make new freinds" Pinkie pie replied as she smiled at her friends they began singing...

"Make a new freind every day..." she sang

"...Learn a brand new game to play..." Scootaloo replied in song..

"fun is never far away,when you make a new friend every day" Starsong sang twirling threw the air.

"STOP SINGING!" Zuko snorted...fire practicaly shooting from his nostrils.

"make a choclate cream parfet.." Cheeralee sang

"Cut it out!" Zuko retorted

"bake a cake,or do ballet.." Toola Roola added.

"I mean it STOP IT!" Zuko yelled in anger as he held his hands up creating a turrent of fire going upward from his palms.

"coooool!" Scootaloo said.

"I am Prince of the Fire Nation! You should fear me!" Zuko said with a look of fire in his eyes.

*tee hee hee* "your cute.." Rainbow Dash giggled.

"I am not cute!" Zuko retorted "Now into the prison hold!" he said pointing to a doorway that led to a staircase that went to the lower deck.

"your no fun" Rainbow dash said frowning as Zuko forced the ponies down stairs to where the prison cell was.

"In!" he showted

"for a Prince your kinda grumpy" Cheeralee spoke up

"...il show you grumpy" Zuko mutterd under his breath.

"Aww i think someone needs a BIIIIG hug!" Sweetibelle said holding out her front hooves smiling.

"Don't even think about it" Zuko shutterd as the ponies were led into the cell Zuko slammed the door shut.

"Prince Zuko?" Rainbow dash asked smiling. "What!" Zuko replied...now getting frustrated.

"if your the Prince...Does the Fire Nation have a Princess too?" "yes It does..." Zuko answerd "unfortunately" he mutterd.

"ooooh i bet she's realy pretty" Starsong added.

" 'She' is phsycopathic manipulative bitch! " "Oooooh he said a bad word!" Scootaloo turned to sweetibelle holding a hoove over her mouth.

"yeah and i don't care...i know alot more Fucking bad words too,so shut the hell up!" he retorted. The ponies just stared with thier mouths wide open.

"thats more like it." Zuko said as he turned and went upstairs...but to his dismay,he may have shut the cell door...but he forgot to lock it.

...

AN: this was just a silly little fic i made out of pure boredome, what do you guys think...should i continue with it? if so how should the chibi little ponies annoy and torture thier captor next?


	2. Captor or Captive?

Growing tired of his captives,and of how much they irritated him, Zuko returned to the upper deck and decided to lay down for a while. *a man needs his rest* Iroh's words where practically running through his mind as if he was standing there telling him that very moment. "yeah,no kidding.." Zuko muttered to himself as he entered his chamber and layed down on his mattress.

Just as Zuko was about to fall asleep, his eyes shot open to the sound of his door creaking,looking up and seeing Scootaloo standing right next to him. Zuko jumped back a bit Startled *aAAGH* "What the hell?" "How did you get up here?" Scootaloo just laughed and tapped him on the arm with her hoove "Tag! your it!" she yelled as she turned and ran out as quickly as she could. *grrrh* Zuko cringed his teeth in anger as he ran out of his room, determend to find her and teach her a painful lesson. "Okay where are you you little.." Zuko stopped suddenly and sniffed the air,looking up he noticed smoke,smoke coming from.. "The Kitchen!" Zuko said as he ran into the now smoke filled Kitchen,only to find Sweetie belle at the stove. "Im baking you yummy Cookies fit for a Prince" she giggled.

"Get out of my Kitchen and back in your cell, and take that little yellow one with you!" Zuko screamed as he reached down and grabbed her when she refused to go,carrying her down to the cell himself,he threw her in and slammed the door. "That wasn't very nice!" Starsong glared at him. "Trust me this is nothing, you don't wanna see me when im really *not nice* " Zuko retorted.

"Hey wait a minute.." Zuko counted the ponies realizing that there was only four of them in there,he took a close look and noticed who was gone,other than scootaloo. "wheres the blue rainbow one and and the annoying pink one?" he said glaring at the remaining ponies who just shrugged in return. Hearing a loud bang,Zuko ran upstairs and looked in his room,his jaw nearly dropping at what he saw...His room,all the fire nation tapestries had been taken down and his room was covered wall-to-wall in bright colorful rainbow stickers. "Wh- What the hell did you do to my room?" Zuko gazed,a bit sickened at the sight of all the rainbows."Do you like it?" Rainbow dash said smiling "your room looks so much more dashing with all these colors" seeing this took Zuko back to his young Childhood,when Azula would do the exact same thing to his room back home,not that she was ever into anything that girly,she just did it to torment him.

"il show you how i think of it!" Zuko breathed deeply and jumped forward releasing a blazing inferno from his hands and mouth singeing the tip of Rainbow Dash's hair (as she just barely got out of the way in time) and burned away all the rainbows and sparkles. "aww you didn't like it?" rainbow dash said pouting. "your next!" Zuko turned tword rainbow dash hurrald a blast of fire at her as the terrified Rainbow dash fled for her life...Zuko started after her when he heard the sound of something break on the floor in the room down the hall,it sounded like a pot or a plate or... "Oh God please don't tell me.." Zuko said with a concerned look,moments later he ran into the room where the noise was heard and sure enoff..

"UNCLE'S FAVORET TEAPOT!" he yelled, sure enof the remains of a shattered teapot was all over the floor in front of him,a once-teapot that was a bright jade green with gold dragons on it. Zuko looked up only to see a nervous Pinkie Pie cautiously backing away. "I...I'm sure it's not that bad,maybe we can use some stick forever glue and put it back togather" she laughed in a *Please don't kill me* sort of way.

Zuko was about ready to explode at this point "thats it your all DEAD!" Zuko screamed as he unleashed a torrent of fireballs at pinkie pie who shrieked in fear and ran away,nearly getting burnt to a -throughout the ship Zuko chased her constantly throwing fireballs at her until he finally lost sight of her and couldn't find where she had he walked through the corridors,keeping a watchfull eye out for her. *how am i going to tell uncle his favorite teapot was smashed* he thought.. *more importantly,how am i going to explain to him that a talking pink pony broke it?* Zuko scratched his head.

Zuko Stopped dead in his tracks as he turned and peered out the window to a strange,but familiar sound only to find an Ominus Reptile-bird perched upon the railing of the ship with glowing yellow eyes.. "what the.." Zuko sniffed the air and smelt the faint aroma of gun powder "Oh shi-" was all that was uttered as the entire ship went up in a vast explosion.

"Zuko!" moments later Iroh rushed down to the docks in desperate hopes that zuko was still alive revealing that he did indeed survive,floating on the water clinging onto a piece of debree. "i thought i lost you Prince Zuko" Iroh moved in to hug him after pulling him out of the water. "Are you alright?".Zuko looked down at the water,doubting heavily that any of the ponies could have possibly survived. "well that takes care of one of my problems." he muttered before turning to Iroh and almost smiling "I feel pretty good actually." to this Iroh raised his brow,not knowing witch was weider...Zuko surviving with little injury,or him actually showing signs of happiness. "Lets go for a walk uncle,i could use the air" "whatever you say prince Zuko" Iroh shrugged,shaking his head *he must be still a bit dilierious from the explosion* Iroh thought. *well...if those little nightmares did survive,i feel sorry for whoever gets stuck with them next.

meanwhile,somewhere out at sea...

"Admiral Zhao,there are some strange creatures floating near our ship on what looks like debree from a Fire navy ship" a Soldier called out as Zhao came out on deck and looked down,seeing the seven ponies he commanded the guards to lower the rope ladder and alow them to come on board. "thank you so much for saving us!" Toola roola said. "welcome to my ship strange creatures...for now on you are my prisoners here!" Zhao continued "Guards! Take them to the engine room to shovel coal for the ship,and if they refuse...then feel free to..'motivate' them." Zhao laughed as they where led into the lower deck of the ship.

"perfect slave labor...after all how much trouble could they be?"

if only he knew...

(AN: hope you guys liked it (poor admiral zhao lol) but honestly id like to say i have nothing against G3 or G3.5 (or eny other gens for that matter) unlike some Bronies out there ive grown fond of all of them as well as friendship is magic...it wasn't to bash them,it was just for fun,and Zuko was the perfect victim )


End file.
